


Moment of Silence

by nochick_fics



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Charley enjoys the silence.





	Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for Fanfic Bakeoff at LJ.

With Johnny finally tucked away for the day, Charley collapsed into a chair with a loud sigh. He then paused, listening to the sweet sound of nothing. He would have to leave soon, for an assignment that would keep him away for the better part of a week, but first, if only for a little while, he wanted to enjoy the silence. After all, such a thing was a rarity in the house of his Master.  
  
After he had drank his fill from Johnny--plus a little extra to tide him over in the event that he was gone longer than expected--Charley found himself a victim of the vampire’s silly and selfish requests, demanded under the guise of exhaustion. From massaging his back to rubbing his feet to fetching, among other stupid things, the stuffed panda that Johnny had purchased while they were in China, all while having to hear an endless barrage of Cherry-this and Cherry-that, Charley was half-tempted to bite him again just to shut him up. And he would have… if not for the fact that Johnny would have enjoyed it.   
  
Charley smiled and shook his head, defeated, and contemplating, as he had so often, the fate of being bound to such a being. Johnny Rayflo was annoying, spoiled rotten, and an indisputable fool.  
  
… so what did that say about the one who worshipped him above all else?


End file.
